Lucky
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Lavi is stuck in a cave with his long time love, Tyki, how will he handle what keeps them apart, besides of course Tyki not knowing. Yaoi, OOC possible, LUCKY pair! That's a stupid summary, but read this anyway.
1. Trapped

"C'moooon Yuu! You've been with Allen for how long? You've got to have done something kinky! Tell me," Lavi complained.

Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda were all sitting at the cafeteria table during breakfast. Allen, with his usual pile of food, Kanda with soba, Lenalee with scrambled eggs and toast, and Lavi with a large stack of waffles. Chaoji, Miranda, and Krory were away on a mission in Egypt.

Mugen was pulled as usual, and as usual, Lavi cowered and raised his hands in defeat. "Shut up you fucking rabbit. Don't call me that."

"But come **ON! **Why can't I know? Tell me Y-" He was cut off by Link, who had somehow walked up to them without any of them noticing. And he interupted right before Kanda had to take out Mugen again.

"Lavi. Director Komui has a mission for you. Go straight to the Research Department." As soon as Lavi stood, Link took his place at the table, and Lavi waved them all a goodbye.

Lavi walked glumly to see the zany Director, wishing he could have gotten **something** out of the Yullen pair. He sighed, thinking of the man he could never be with, much less confess to. He probably wouldn't ever even be on friendly terms with him, but the man still wouldn't leave his mind after all the time he had taken in forgetting him.

He entered the cluttered mess of the Ressearch Department, waving to Johnny, Reever, and Bak who waved back with their coffee mugs in-hand. Komui was literally buried in paper work from over a year ago that had never been done, oragami flowers on top of the paper grave stone which laid behind the mound of papers folded into a tomb.

"Komui?" No response. "Director?" No response. "What's that? Lenalee's getting married?"

"NOOOOOOOO! Lenalee! Who is the awful man who is taking you away from meeee?" Komui erupted from the tomb, tears springing from his eyes like a sprinkler. "Oh. It's just you. Well here's your mission." He handed over a folder.

Lavi flicked through it boredly. "Only Level Ones?"

"Yes, it shouldn't take too long, it's rather simple but they have been wreaking havoc on some small villages around there. You know the area from past missions, just in the lower mountain ranges."

Lavi nods, "I'll leave now, it shouldn't take that long, as you say." He walked to his room, packed, and went to the boats so they could take him to the train. The train ride was long and lonely, all he could do was memorize the scenery, and even that got boring after a few hours.

Soon though, he saw the flashes of light and the black bullets in the air. A small village was being terrorized by about 13 Level Ones. Lavi, realizing this, jumped out of the train and extended his hammer innocence to the village.

A small and uneventful battle ensued, the Level Ones were much weaker than Lavi remembered. He stood in the center of the town square, on his hammer, and surveyed the area. A few townspeople were peering from around rubble and crying over their loved ones who were reduced to ash. In the distance though, small black dots were advancing on the village.

Level Threes and Fours were acompanied by two humanoid creatures. Noah! It was Road and Tyki. Tyki...

"Evacuate! More akuma are coming!" Lavi yelled to the villagers. He knew that they were after him and his innocence so he fled in the opposite direction of them. He headed into the mountains instead of toward the valley.

As soon as he reached the mid-section of the tallest mountain, he stopped and turned to wait for the akuma he knew he couldn't outrun. They came upon him in a matter of seconds and soon the ground was strewn with red and black blood, and akuma bodies.

"Lavi~! Come on! We just want to-" Road was cut off by Lavi trying to kill her by hitting her in the side of the face with his innocence.

Road fumed and commanded the remaining Level Fours to attack harder, while Tyki sat in the air in the back ground with a blank face. Suddenly, a large group of Level Ones appeared through Road's doorway, they swarmed all over. They all shot hundreds of bullets, which all landed in the mountain side, barely above Lavi.

"Missed me!" Lavi yelled gleefully.

"Wasn't aiming for you~!" Road chirped back.

Lavi's eyes grew wide as he looked up the mountain. The akuma had triggered a rock slide! Lavi tried to use his hammer to move away from the falling rocks, but a stray akuma bullet knocked it out of his hands, making it fall 50 yards away.

Lavi stared fearfully at the rocks that were sure to crush him, when he felt something crash into him, sending him and the whatever a bit closer to his hammer and into a cave, which created a small cave in the rubble. Lavi hit his head on a semi-large rock and began to fall unconscious, everything going black, but not before he heard the terrified muttering and breathing of someone in the cave with him.

"Oh hell...be okay Lavi..." It was in that voice that had haunted his favorite dreams for years, and he summed it up to mere delusion as he passed out.

* * *

Lavi woke up with his eyes closed, his head felt awful and dizzy. He stirred slightly and moved his hand to his forehead, a somewhat wet substance was caked there. He tasted it cautiously on one of his fingers: blood.

Lavi opened his eyes, expecting to see the clouds and sky from the mountains. But everything was still black, well except for a few small star-like openings in the ceiling above. Lavi felt the floor: dirt. His body ached all over, and the musty air confused him.

Suddenly he remembered what happened, the fight! He must be in the cave where he was pushed! Wait...pushed by who? He felt a rock wall to his right and the floor underneath him, but he felt nothing anywhere else.

His eyes began to adjust to the light, and he sat up and looked around properly. It was a vast space, enough for a football field, he could hear the sound of a small plinking sound of water, and the flapping wings of what could be bats. He saw that at the far end, a dark figure was slumped against the wall.

"Hello?" Lavi called uneasily.

The figure shifted and could have been looking at him now, but remanined silent.

"Who are you?" Lavi called again.

The figure nestled itself into a small indentation in the rock wall, ignoring him. Frustration coursed through him, so much so that Lavi pulled his aching body to his feet and tried with difficulty to walk over to the person.

The movement startled the figure, making the figure jump to his feet and rush forward a few steps before forcing itself to a stop. "Stop moving! You'll reopen you're wounds!"

That voice...**That** voice! It was the same one that he thought he heard before! "Tyki," Lavi managed to exclaim before tumbling to the ground, then moaning in pain when he felt the extreme pain in his body once again.

"You idiot." Tyki, now that he was found out, walked calmly over to the red-haired man and straightened him so that Lavi was now laying with barely any weight on his more painful injuries.

Lavi's mind was rushing, trying to figure out why he awas being kind to him. He could think of nothing, so he just asked. "Why?"

"Hm? Oh. I'm not good with busting through things, and you've got your hammer. So rest up so you can get us out of here."

"Why can't Road bring a door and rescue you?"

"Road is probably upset that I saved you."

"Why'd you save me in the first place?" Croaked Lavi.

"Our mission was to capture you, so Card Shark would cove to your rescue. We were warned not to kill you, I'm just doing my job."

"What's to stop you from attacking me if I bust us out of here?"

"My word?"

"Why should I trust you," Lavi said, trying to sound disgusted.

"Why should I trust you," Tyki countered.

"Where's my hammer?"

"I'm not giving you your innocence unless you agree!"

"Fine. I'll take it." Lavi sighed, slightly upset with himself for giving in rather easily. He heard Tyki sigh in relief, which played like music to his ears, well partly anyway. Lavi wanted Tyki to trust him, and he was already upset that they could never be together, even if Tyki felt the same.

"You should have something to eat," Tyki said after a few minutes of thoughtful silence.

"What is there? We're in a damn cave!" Lavi said, his demeanor sinking as he thought more and more of his troubles.

"Bats. Water," Tyki shrugged listlessly.

"Okay..."

Tyki got to his feet and walked over into the (more) darkness. He came back with a few roasted bats and a bowl shaped rock filled with water. Lavi was surprised that he could bounty so much from an almost empty cave, and apparently Tyki picked up on the surpised look.

"The bats I can suffocate, the bowl is chance, the water is from a little pool over there and I roasted them using some pieces of wood I found between the cracks in wall." He shrugs and helps Lavi to take a drink.

* * *

Over the next few days, Lavi recuperates enough to stand and walk, much to both of their happiness. Tyki and Lavi trust each other more and more as the days go by, they even grow a routine.

One day, a week and a half after the rock slide, they are both completely healthy, besides the VItamin D deficiency of course, and Tyki goes to retrieve Lavi's innocence so they can leave. He comes back a few moments later with the slightly cracked hammer, and hands it over.

"Go on then, kid. Get us out." He motions in the general area of the rocky wall.

"Innocence Invoke!" The hammer grows larger and glows slightly in the darkness, but before he even goes toward the wall, we lowers the hammer and turns to Tyki. Lavi quickly grabbed Tyki's shirt collar and brushed their lips together, forming a light kiss.

Tyki is startled, but secretly please by this, and if Lavi hadn't backed off and crushed the wall, he would have deepened the kiss. He could have pulled the red-haired man back if he hadn't fled the cave as if he was being chased.

Lavi rushed out of the cave into the blinding light and ran down the mountain so fast he left a dust trail like some cartoon. He stopped at a lake in the valley where the villagers had laid camp after their village had been destroyed. The face in the water looked near to tears, starved, dirty and exhausted.

* * *

He heard a few familiar voices coming from the settlement, it was Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee. They were questioning the towns people about his whereabouts, and of course all of their information dated to before the rock slide. Lavi ignored their talk, as they didn't realize he was merely a few hundred yards away and he didn't feel like talking all that much.

He began to wash his face with the lake water and drink a few sips of the fresh water, thinking deeply about what happened. Why did he kiss him? Lavi knew he was in love with the Noah, but this? He so shouldn't have done that and he knew it, one: it was probably betraying the Order, and two: it was probably ruining his aquaintanceship with him.

He heard the irritated grunts of Kanda, the concerned voice of Allen, and the nervous chatter of Lenalee, although to him it was only white noise in the back of his mind. He shook his head to ward off the depressed thoughts, they came in two variations. 1: Why the hell did I do that? 2: Why didn't I do it sooner, or more? The shaking wasn't working, so he dunked his head under the water and screamed.

A few children noticed him now, notifying their parents, who pointed him out to the exorcist group. Lenalee and Allen perked up and grinned, but Kanda merely frowned thinking it was too bad that Lavi hadn't stayed gone. They went over happily, but as soon as they saw Lavi's face when he came up they frowned.

"What happened Lavi," Lenalee said, her voice dripping with concern.

"Nothing." Lavi coughed, and much to everyone's surprise he coughed up dust from the cave, making him frown at himself again.

"You've been gone for almost two weeks! It should have only taken two days!" Allen exclaimed.

"Complications," muttered the wet exorcist.

Kanda growled, "Moyashi dragged me out here to find you, least you could do was tell us what happened you damn usagi."

The usagi in question sighed and muttered, but the only things they caught were "Level Threes", "Level Fours", "Noah", and "rockslide". Although it was a jumble of words, they all sort of understood.

"What? Lavi are you okay? If you were caught in a rock slide you must be hurt!" Lenalee grabbed his arms and looked him over, but for once, instead of pretending to gladly be in her arms, Lavi pulled himself away indignantly.

"I'm fine."

"No, no! You must be hurt, I'm sure!" She regrabbed him, and this time noticed what Lavi had noticed in his time in the cave. His wounds were wrapped in strips of white cloth. "What are these from?"

It wasn't like he was going to tell the truth and say they were from Tyki's sleeves, so he didn't answer and turned to Allen. "When can we go back to the Order?"

"N-now if you want..." Allen said, stunned.

Lavi nodded and stood, they all walked back to the train station. Lenalee constantly asked questions that were never answered, Allen looked at Lavi strangely, and Kanda just enjoyed the fact that Lavi was silent the whole time.

The ride on the train and boat was only filled with Lenalee talking for once, which even the Finders found strange. As soon as they reached the fortress the group steered Lavi to the infirmary instead of his room. Komui was there to help attend to Reever and Johnny who had passed out from work exhaustion.

While the head nurse settled Lavi on a stool and removed the bandages, Lavi snuck one into his pocket to remember Tyki. She commented on how well his wounds were cleaned and tended, and marveled about h ow well he had healed since she could tell how badly he had been hurt.

"Wow, I didn't think you were this learned in medicine Lavi." The nurse said.

"I'm not..." Lavi muttered, strange looks fall upon him. "But I don't want to talk about it. Ever."

"You'll have to file a mission report Lavi." Komui reminds him.

Lavi shrugs, he's always been a convincing liar ayway. Silently he gets up and leaves for his room, which he doesn't leave for several days. He drowns in misery and sort of wishes he had never busted out of the cave. The mission report was handled by the exorcist group who had guessed roughly what had happened.

* * *

They guessed that the Noah had shown up with Level Threes and Fours, causing a rock slide. He got caught in it and was hurt. Some mountain person took him in and healed him, then once he was healed he left and was too embarrassed by the injuries to talk about it.

Tyki sat in the air, watching the Order's fortress. He wanted desperately to barge in and steal Lavi away, but knew that, that wasn't why he was there. He was supposed to storm the fortress and cause mayhem amongst them.

He got an incredible idea, and grinned. He was going to do both! Hopefully Lavi wasn't going to hate him for this...

* * *

Lavi heard the crash from his room, he guessing immedietly where it had come from. The cafeteria. He heard screams and a bamging on doors. From that he knew that it was an akuma attack.

Lavi swung open his door and ran past the Finder who came to warn him. He joined the exorcist crew who were hurtling down the hallway in the same direction. They looked mildly surprised to see him, but even more surprissed to see the absolute dread on his face. He just hoped it wasn't Tyki Mikk...

His wishes were dashed when he saw the handsome man sitting in the air above an akuma battle looking smug. As soon as Lavi reached the room and saw him, he halted in his tracks and turned pale. A few strange looks were sent his way, and to keep up appearances he launched himself in the air with a fake angry look on his face, brandishing his hammer.

The two grappled and fought for several minutes, neither gaining any ground or getting tired. Soon the other exorcists focused on the Level Fours who had come with the Noah, completely ignoring the two, giving Tyki the perfect moment to speak to Lavi during their fight.

"Lavi..." Tyki murmured in the red-haired man's ear.

"Tyki," Lavi responded, hiding his nervousness.

"I missed you," The words came out fluidly, and Lavi sprang away from him. The rabbit stared at the Noah for a few seconds, then determined by the look only he could see, that he was telling the truth, and sprang forward.

"Why?" Lavi could guess why, but he really wanted to hear the Noah say it.

"I'm absolutely infatuated with you. I love you, Lavi." Tyki whispered quickly as another fake attack was made.

"I love you too, Tyki. We can't do this though..." Lavi's voice was low and disappointed.

"Just go along with this then," Tyki responded, deciding to put his plan into action.

In a quick and fluid motion, Tyki hooked his one arm around Lavi's neck, causing him to choke and cough at the roughness, and pinned Lavi's arms behind his back even rougher, making him drop his hammer. The sudden stop of the loud hammer, the coughing fit, and the drop on the stone alerted everyone to what was happening.

All motion stopped as Lavi fake struggled to break free, but couldn't. Tyki took a knife from who-knows-where and put it to Lavi's throat, grinning maniacally.

Then, Tyki said for everyone to hear, "Just like old times, huh kid?"

Lavi growled in fake menace, letting a bit of fake fear poke through to convice his skeptical friends. Allen was about to take off with Crowned Clown, Lenalee was about to take off with the Dark Boots, and Kanda was about to take off with Mugen, all to attack Tyki, but Tyki pressed the knife harder to Lavi's throat, making a thin red line appear on his pale skin.

The three halted and glared at Tyki while Lavi struggled quite believably. "D-don't move!" Lavi managed to get out.

"Aah...Yes children don't move. You wouldn't want eye-patch to lose his head, would you?" Tyki teased.

They all growled at him, but Tyki merely smiled. Lavi watched as Allen took off, and knew that he was about to get hurt. Tyki muttered a sorry that only he could hear as he said for all to hear, "Teez" and a black butterfly pierced Allen through the stumoch. Lavi winced and knew that Tyki would have prefered not to do that.

"Ah, goodbye then exorcists! I'll be taking eye-patch with me! Level Fours, RAMPAGE!" Tyki yelled and pulled Lavi quite forcefully away. After they were a safe distance from the Order, Lavi began to run with him. They ran until they reached a train station, and from there they went to London, and from there to a flat on the second floor of an apartment complex. They rushed inside and slammed the door behind them, panting heavily and laughing slightly.

"Kanda's going to kill you for hurting his Moyashi," chuckled Lavi.

"Wouldn't've had to if Card Shark didn't rush at me with that awful sword of his." Tyki shrugged.

A few minutes of panting silence ensued, then Lavi ventured to ask, "Why did you come back for me like you did?"

"You'll have to go back or we're both dead, but I am the Noah of Pleasure, you know?" Tyki grinned devilishly.

Lavi, catching on, smiles and is gladly leaded to the bedroom in the back of the flat.

* * *

They lay closely in the sweat covered sheets in Tyki's flat. After the sex they'd just had it was to be expected. Mostly they were wondering how they were going to work this out, since they definately weren't going to let this get away.

"I could meet with you on every mission you have alone. The Noah's been pretty inactive lately, save for the mountain incident, I mean," Tyki offered.

"Yeah, I think that'll work," Lavi said, brushing a kiss against his lover's cheek.

They pulled each other even closer, even though the now-humid and hot air was smothering. The two of them fell asleep soon after.

* * *

When they woke up, they clothed themselves and ran to the train station. They took a train to a stop, one stop away from the Order's closest. They got off and ran in the rain to the foothills where they smeared Lavi's clothes with mud, then dropped some of Lavi's blood on the clothes and smeared it.

Once the clothes looked pretty convincing of a fight, Tyki kissed Lavi goodbye passionately, it was the kiss he wished he could have given the first time Lavi had kissed him. Lavi grinned as he ran back to the station from their hiding spot and as soon as he reached it he put on an upset facade.

The kiss still made his lips tingle, even as he bought a ticket, even as he boarded the train, even as he rode on the 3 hour train ride. EVEN as he climbed up that huge mountain and walked up to the entrance. Even as he stared at the gatekeeper who stared at him skeptically.

"Who are you," asked the gatekeeper.

"Lavi."

"Lavi the exorcist?"

"Yes."

"Impossible, Lavi was taken by the akuma and given up by the Central Agency."

"I am Lavi though," he persisted.

Up in the Research Dept., Komui, Reever, and Johnny were staring at the moniter. Central had forbidden them to dispatch exorcists to find him, telling everyone he was probably dead by now. But here he was, asking to come inside. It was all to good to be true.

"Run a scan," Reever ordered the gatekeeper, nervous of the response.

They watched as the gatekeeper beamed light on him, then a mechanical voice rang out.

"Akuma! This man is an akuma! Traces found all over!"

"Damn! They really did kill him and make him an akuma! Send the exorcists," Komui exclaimed.

* * *

"What? I'm human! I'm human," Lavi yelled at the gatekeeper.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Allen run forward from the left, Lenalee from the right, and Kanda was running straight down the large fortress. He fell back on the ground and yelled loudly, terrified since he knew Kanda wouldn't hesitate to attack him, and he was going to get there first.

"Stop! I'm human! Yuu! Stop," Lavi screamed hysterically and hyper-crab walked away from the large building.

Kanda stopped his sword an inch from Lavi's face, Allen stopped his a foot away, and Lenalee had her leg in the air like she was about to use her heel to slam his head into the ground. He was holding his hands up in a surrender and was whimpering and pleading fro them not to kill him.

"I'm human I swear! Please don't kill me...C'mon guys. Yuu, Moyashi-chan, Lenalee...I'm not an akuma. I swear."

Allen activates his cursed eye and looks him over. "He's not. He's alive!" Allen smiles and deactivates his innocence, Lenalee follows the example happily, but Kanda deactivates Mugen sadly, he just lost his chance of killing Lavi.

"Lavi! I thought you died! I'm so glad you're alive!" Lenalee squealed. She hopped into a knealing position next to him and hugs him. She grins at the shaken Lavi, and taking a chance, she plants a kiss on Lavi's lips.

They could literally hear Komui's screams from the tower as she did this. Lavi was wide eyed and stiff, nothing like the reaction he would have had before he had met Tyki, so Kanda and Allen were bewildered. After regaining his bearings he pushed her off, jumped to his feet, and wiped his mouth off.

Lenalee stared at him like this was the exact opposite of what he expected, especially when he said, "Not cool Lenalee, not cool at all."

She looked about to cry, and Lavi turned his back on her. He took out a handkerchief he'd swiped from Tyki's flat and wiped his lips again. Good thing no one could recognize it.

"I love you Lavi! I thought you felt the same! That's why I..." She trailed off as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Lavi thinks about how he's gonna die by Komui's hands because he's about to break his little sister's heart, but can't stop himself. "No, I don't love you."

"There must be someone else then!"

Lavi falters, so everyone knows there is, but doesn't want to ask in front of Lenalee, because they suppose it's someone in the order that she knows. Reever runs out of the fortress and pulls Lavi inside, leaving the Yullen couple to handle damage control with Lenalee.

"Tests! We have to know why you're stained with the akuma presence." Reever mutters as they walk quickly up the stairs.

"Maybe because I was kidnapped by a Noah and taken back to an akuma nest." Lavi shrugged.

"An akuma _**NEST**_?" Reever stops.

"It's no big deal."

"You didn't have your innocence!"

"It was empty, and that weird Noah just said that they wanted Allen to come after me, then fell asleep. It was pretty easy to escape, but getting back was difficult."

"Okay...okay. That sounds...reasonable." Reever looks at him like he knows he's holding something back, but doesn't know what. "You can go." Reeve lets Lavi's arm go and leaves for the Research Dept.

Lavi goes back to his room and lies down, gripping the handkerchief and sighing in contentment as he thinks about the past weeks. He couldn't believe he could be so LUCKY. To have such a wonderful lover, and to keep his-somewhat-normal life.

* * *

As Reever returned he walked up to Komui, who was still sobbing about the events wiht Lenalee. "Sir, I think we may have a problem."

Komui stopped crying and cocked his head, "What problem, besides what happened to my dear sister?"

"Yes, what problem?" Came the serious tone of Rouvelier. He walked in with Link trotting behind him, Rouvelier's permanent scowl seemed deeper today.

Reever gulped and turned to them, standing at attention, and stated clearly, "It's probably nothing."

"No, no. Tell us what is wrong." Rouvelier persisted.

"I-I think that Lavi is witholding something from us..."

"Put him on watch then." Rouvelier commanded, turned on his heel, and left the room.

* * *

**((AN/ First of all, please excuse spelling mistakes. Now on to the actual note: What do you think? Should I leave it at that, or should I make another chapter? My mind is crushed right now! I have a whole bunch of tests coming up and a project on the telegraph due on the 21st. In addition to my academin issues, my dad's harrassing me about my grade in gym, because my bitchy gym teacher keeps giving me awful grades. I know my problems are petty, but I'm a wuss, sorry for ranting. Review please?))**


	2. Mission

((2nd part to Lucky. Uuuh...I really, really enjoyed your reviews! Thank you! You inspired me to add another chapter!))

Lavi slept for a while after the day he got back. After he slept, he wouldn't leave his room for a week, claiming he was sick from all of the Akuma filth, and wouldn't let anyone see him. No one believed that, and really he was just sulky that he couldn't see his beloved Tyki.

But, after that week, he descended to the cafeteria and ordered a very large breakfast. He sat at a deserted table and ate it all hungrily, Allen and Kanda approached readily, but Lenalee sat sadly at another table. Allen let his trays clatter to the table, but Kanda set his platter carefully next to the glutton.

"So, Usagi are you going to tell-" Kanda began, but was cut off by Link approaching, which was rather ghost-like as usual.

"Director Komui wants you three and," he turned to Lenalee, "and you, to report to his office. There's a new mission."

Lavi perked up, then sunk. _How was Tyki going to get him, without suspicion, if there is three more people tagging along, and maybe with Finders?_ "Okay, okay." He pushed his plate aside and stood, then walked up to the Research Department with Allen (who was still stuffing his face), Kanda (who was quite upset he had to go on a mission with Lavi), and Lenalee (who was still sullen about being turned down).

As they got there, they were surprised to see three Finders sitting with Komui. Komui looked uncomfortable, and also quite pissed. He glared at Lavi, thinking of his sister's heart break, then his features softened to apprehension. _Four Finders...all given strict orders to watch Lavi along with the mission's orders..._

"What's the mission?" Allen asked curiously.

"You are all going to a town called Reveriel." He points to a remote spot on the world map. "Reports show that flowers there have been acting 'strangely'. Apparently they are changing colors as soon as someone touches them, like a mood ring. If certain moods hit the flowers, they move their stems to mimic the feeling.

"This all started," he checks the file to make sure. "A month ago, when an old woman named Opal Wilomas moved into a chateau in the woods about a mile out of town. She gardens excessively and witnesses say that they think her gloves glow when she tends to some of the plants in town.

"This is most likely an Innocence, so we'd like you to go there and investigate. Talk to the townsfolk and Ms. Wilomas, and check out the plants. Lavi, from what Bookman told me, you know a bit about plants, can you give any insight...?"

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen." Lavi remarked, rocking on his heels impatiently and looking out the window.

Komui sighed, then Lenalee asked the question that Komui had been dreading to answer, knowing he'd have to lie. "Why are there so many finders on this mission? And so many of us? Usually it's only a pair of exorcists for a mission so simple, and maybe one Finder..."

"The Noah have been rather active recently, so we need you to watch each other's backs, in case one of you is to be abducted again. Also, the radius of the flower effect has not been accounted for, and more Finders have been deployed to record this and help you search the town. All the details are a bit sketchy..."

Komui glanced at Lavi, who was staring boredly out the window, and sighed inwardly in relief that he didn't seem to guess what was going on. But he did. He guessed that Central had ordered him to be watched for suspicious behavior, and that made him extremely nervous about what Tyki was doing.

They all headed back to their rooms to pack and then head to the boats, then the trains, then the cars. They are packed into a small town and left in the town square with instructions to head to a small inn, with which reservations have already been made for four rooms. One for the Yullen pair, one for Lenalee and the small Finder girl to share, one for the two guy Finders to share, and one for Lavi to have alone.

Tyki sat in his apartment, twitching with anticipation. It was his job to go to get the Innocence this time, alone. He wasn't going to though, he would let Lavi get it so the suspicion would go down. He still had to fight his lovely though.

How was he going to do that? How could he fight him, not kidnap him, and still spend time alone with him, when they were being suspected? His mind was racing, he was supposed to take Road's door there very soon, and he still had no plan.

"Tyki!~ Time to go!~" Road chirped as she stepped through the newly appeared door.

Tyki stood and sighed, he scratched the back of his head as he walked through the door into a forest. He could smell the fresh air and see the sunlight beaming down on him. He turned and saw Road close the door behind him, staying in his apartment, and soon the door was gone. Now to raze.

Lavi sat at the table with the rest of the group. It was dinner and they had gotten the owner of the inn to set up a table away from the rest for them. He sighed, and the grroup looked at him strangely. He ignored them and gave the waitress his order, then began the conversation.

"So, we should get to know each other now that we are working together." Allen smiled.

The small girl blushed softly. Lavi observed her boredly, then turned away. She had chestnut hair that fell in waves down her back, her bangs held to the side with bobby pins. Her ears and nose looked like they belonged to a pixie, her skin was tanned to a good, non-orange skin tone, her lips were delicate and formed a smile, and her mocha eyes were bright and deep. Her small frame was clad in a sea foam tunic and tight black shorts that only covered half her thighs.

"We already know all about you, you four are famous. My name is Rosalie Pennington, I'm nineteen and both of my parents were Finders. I'd be glad to be of service." She said politely, "I hope we can become friends."

Lenalee glanced at Lavi, to see if Rosalie was the person he was in love with. She hadn't considered he was gay. Lavi was looking out the window at some of the flowers that had been described, and even though she could tell he was listening, she scratched Rosalie off the list of potential girls.

He turned back briefly to observe the next Finder in line. He was a tall, gangly fellow with large eyes and lime green hair spiked into a fohawk. His ears were guaged and his eyebrows, lips, and nose were pierced. His eyes were black and his face looked bored, or possibly tired. HIs lips were chapped and broken, but he didn't seem to care. He wore a tattered black tee and some black leather pants. He gritted his teeth and spoke through them.

"My name is Ellon Kyre, I'm 24 and I absolutely hate exorcists. One killed my parents because they had turned into Akuma, and even if they were bad, I still hate them. The Order forced me to join the FInders after since I was orphaned so young." He seethed in hate, the aura around him was black. "But I'll do anything to keep Akuma from hurting another kid."

Lavi glanced at the final Finder. He was a large man with shaggy white hair and a long white beard. His body bulged with muscle and his skin was tattered, scarred, and tattooed. His eyes were small and knowing, and deep laugh lines covered his face. He smiled at them and Lavi couldn't help thinking he looked like a buff Santa Claus who had been in the army.

"Well, my name is Christofer Klingol, I am sickty-fo'. You can call me Mr. K though, it's easier." He smiled and his face glowed in a kind way.

Lavi stared boredly at the sky as the group began to settle into a happy chatter, the food was given out, but he didn't even reach for a fork. He stared out the window, his mind swirling, hoping to see Tyki soon, and wishing he wouldn't show up at all. Suddenly, his mind cleared as he saw something that confirmed both his fears and hopes, and his hand that was resting near his glass on the table toppled the cup over as he shifted quickly to stare through the window at what he saw.

He heard the clatter and turned to see his cup fall to the floor and the drink to spill over the table and floor. "Shit!" He cursed and glanced at the window, to confirm what he had seen, but it was gone.

The others saw the whole thing, and glanced out the window to see nothing. They looked at him curiously, but Mr. K spoke. "Lavi? What was that about?" He searched the scenery outside for a clue. That was exactly the sort of thing Director Komui had warned them to look for.

Lavi chuckled uneasily. "Nothing, I just thought I saw something."

"What?" Allen asked curiously.

Lavi's face turned away from them. "I'm gonna turn in early, okay? I must be delirious..." he retreated up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he saw Tyki sitting on his bed boredly. Lavi closed the door quickly and Tyki stood.

They walked swiftly and quietly to each other and embraced. "I missed you so much Lavi..." Tyki said smoothly, his voice containing genuine sadness, which was strange for the Noah of Pleasure.

Lavi buried his face in the Noah's neck and breathed deeply. "I missed you too Tyki." He pulled away with a nervous look on his face, "They're on to us though. Central has the Finders watching me like I'm a fool and I can't tell what they're there for. Thank god they didn't see you just now."

"I had to make sure you would leave them. Sorry I made you nervous, lovely." Tyki apologized and kissed Lavi chastely, "I better go, I hear them all coming up to check on you."

"Goodbye." Lavi said sadly, and Tyki floated through the wall going outside and flew off. The next moment he heard loud knocking at his door, so he messed up his hair a bit and put on a tired look. He swung the door open to reveal the rest of the group. "Why can't I take a nap without being interupted?"

"Kanda said he felt a Noah's presence." Rosalie said, "It was from here, and we got worried."

"A Noah?" Lavi scratched his head and faked surprise.

"Yes, baka usagi! In your room." Kanda growled.

Lavi looked back into his room and noticed that the only part of his bed that looked like someone had been on it was the spot Tyki had sat. Bad for an alibi...

"Lavi, was someone in your room?" Mr. K asked politely.

"No...No. Only me." It didn't sound convincing, but he said it anyway.

"We know someone was, you idiot exorcist! It's pretty obvious! Just tell the truth!" Ellon snapped.

"Ellon! You can't just-" Rosalie was interupted by Lenalee.

"Please Lavi, tell us. Who was in your room?" She was practically begging.

Lavi stared at them boredly, a look of supreme annoyance on his face. "No one was in my room. I don't need Central poking in my business, and I certainly don't need exorcists doing it either." He turned and closed his door loudly and could hear them whispering behind it like he couldn't hear. He groaned and flopped onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

He trodded downstairs to the dining room, the rest of the group walking unsurely behind him. Lavi sat in the chair he had sat in the previous night and stared dazedly out the window as he ate his Lucky Charms.

The others settled into conversation mainly composed of what each of them were going to do that day regarding the mission. Lavi turned to them suddenly and spoke. "I'll go search the forest for Ms. Wilomas's house."

Rosalie perked up, "Oh! I'll go with you Lavi."

"Nah, I can do it alone. There isn't much to do anyway, and fitting two on my hammer is a bit difficult." He turned back to the window, knowing that Rosalie had given a hopeless look to Ellon and Mr. K.

No one said anything else about it, so when they all finished they split up. Mr. K and Rosalie went to search for flower specimens in a nearby meadow, Ellon and Lenalee went downtown to ask the townspeople questions, and Allen and Kanda went to the town park to see how the flowers there were affected.

Lavi stood on his innocence and extended it high in the air, he saw a small clearing a ways off and extended it further to that spot. He jumped down in the clearing and surveyed the area. In the clearing was a small cottage, smoke was billowing out of the chimney, and logs were piled up to the side for firewood. Flowers were beautiful and in abundance, all around the home, even clinging to the sides of the walls. About ten feet from the cottage was a small shed, a few tools lay against the walls.

He walked slowly to the door and knocked politely, after a few seconds the door opened. A small woman with deep laugh lines, salt and pepper hair, and rosy cheeks opened the door. She smiled warmly and gestured him inside. He walked in and followed her into a cozy living room, another gesture sat him on the couch, and soon he had a teacup in his hand and a plate of cookies on the coffee table across from him.

When Lavi was about to speak up, the woman raised her pointer finger to her lips and she sat across from him in a plush peach armchair. "You must be wondering about the strange way that I recieved you."

Lavi nodded.

"Well, maybe it's strange for you to know, that my flowers told me you were going come see me." She chuckled. "Before I say any more, I'd like to know who my strange guest is."

"My name is Lavi Bookman, I'm an exorcist from The Black Order. Some of my colleagues and I heard about your flowers and were sent to see if it was an innocence, which is something that can be used as a weapon against the Akuma and Noah, who are all 'bad guys'."

"Hmmm...I doubt that the flowers are innocence, I buy them all from the florist in town. But perhaps some of my equipment is an innocence. And about what you said about the Noah...you don't look like you think that ALL of them are 'bad guys'. Come along, I'll show you to my shed to check." She took it in stride and stood, collecting Lavi's now finished tea, and headed outside after dropping the dishes in the sink.

Lavi followed her, trotting along behing the woman like a puppy. He liked her, she had a personality that attracted him like a lost child, and she understood him instantly. She swung open the door to her little shed and they both walked inside.

Inside was cluttered with shovels, rakes, trowels, hoses, mulch, potting soil, weed killer, and a large watering can. She twirled around happily and smiled at Lavi with a twinkle in her eye. "This is my haven, look around if you like."

Lavi walked about the small room, inspecting each of the items, but finally he looked upon the watering can. He inspected it thoroughly and tested it outside, surprised slightly by his findings. It was pure silver, untarnished, the water in it was never ending, and any spot watered by it would flourish.

"Where did you get this watering can Ms. Wilomas?" he asked curiously, still holding the peculiar can.

"Ooh! Call me Opal, dear. Anyway, I was taking a walk one day in the city, and I found it sitting out by a dumpster. I thought it was a shame, so I took it home with me. Is it an innocence?" She asked curiously.

Lavi smiled at her, "Possibly, I'll tell my friends about it when I get back."

"Are you leaving now?" She asked, a small frown peeked through her bright demeanor.

"Not unless you want me to, I'd much prefer to stay and chat for a while."

"Wonderful!" She grinned at him, "I barely ever get company, and you are so good! Why don't we leave the watering can in the shed and go inside to enjoy some cookies?"

Lavi smiled and put the can back in it's place, they headed inside and chatted light-heartedly for hours. Over the time, he learned that Opal was a widow, and that her children were adventurers. Opal learned that he had a secret relationship with a Noah, and she promised to never ever tell anyone.

Opal's grandfather clock chimed loudly throughout the cottage, 7 o'clock. He waved goodbye, and promised to come back soon, possibly with his friends. He went back on his hammer, landing in front of the inn. He walked inside with a soft smile playing on his face.

Inside, the others were talking nervously, and when Ellon pointed boredly at the incoming Lavi, they all rushed to meet him. "What took you so long? Everyone else was done HOURS ago, damn exorcist..." Ellon scowled at the red haired man.

Lavi kept the smile, despite the rudeness, "I was talking to Opal. She's rather nice."

"You were talking to Ms. Wilomas? About what? You worried us sick!" Lenalee burst.

"Well...she's widowed, her children's occupations, what she wants to plant next year, what she thinks of the crabby florist, her old job, and you guys." Lavi still kept the smile, although he was now put under a bit of pressure.

"Why would you talk so much to some woman who isn't part of the Order?" Mr. K asked.

"I trust her. She's much more trustworthy than many of the Order's employees." He nodded with finality and walked to the dining room to grab some dinner, the others didn't follow. Halfway into his meal, one of the owners walked up with an envelope.

"Sir? I was told to give you this, with specific instructions for both of us not to tell anyone about it." He handed the envelope over, and left quickly. Lavi knew the note was from Tyki, so he abandoned his half eaten meal and headed up to his room to read it.

Dearest L,

Open your window at midnight.

Love, T

Lavi smiled softly and then shoved the note into his pocket. He forgot to tell the others about the watering can, so he stepped out of his room and found Rosalie looking sheepish next to his door.

"Umm...I was just...I mean..."

Lavi ignored that she was probably spying on him, and told her about the possible innocence. She seemed to be relieved that he let it go, and was consumed in the story he told her. When he finished, she flounced away to find the others to tell them.

Lavi went back in his room and decided to take a nap, waking back up at 11:50. He waited the ten minutes impatiently, and when it was midnight he flung his window open. Almost immidiatly a figure shot through the window.

Tyki straightened up and rushed over to Lavi. "I can't stay too long, they might sense me. I came to-" Banging and shouts came from Lavi's door, they heard the rest of the group assembling and were about to bust his door down. Tyki continued in a low voice, "That woman with the innocence is going to be attacked in a few minutes by Road, a few Level Fours, and I. I came to warn you, since you like her. I'm sorry Lavi, I have to go." He flew out the window a mere second before Lavi's door was broken down.

The rest of the group rushed into the room, searching it. Mr. K approached him calmly and spoke sternly. "Now, Lavi. Who was in your room?"

"No one." Lavi said, everyone glared at him.

"You can't hide it child, we heard the other voice." Mr. K said, rather condescendingly.

"No one." Lavi replied angrily. "We have to get to Opal's house. NOW! She's going to be attacked by Noah!"

"How do you know that?" Lenalee asked, at the same time a huge explosion shook the ground and lit up the sky in the forest, and Allen's eye activated.

Lavi panicked and grabbed his innocence. He extended it to Opal's house, the other exorcists following. He hit the first of six Level Fours hard with his hammer, the rest of the exorcists began fighting as well.

Lavi heard that sickening giggling, he looked into the sky to see a cheerful Road and a sad Tyki. Road flew down and glomped Lavi, making him drop his innocence. She laughed then shot a glare at him, whispering in his ear. "You have misled Tyki. The Earl wants to talk to you. If you don't come quietly, we'll kill Opal. We already have her in our posession, I mean look around. Do you see her?"

Lavi looked desperately around, she was no where in sight. "How do I know you haven't killed her already?"

"Do you think Tyki would have allowed that, loverboy? He begged to keep her safe, just so you'd be happy. Foolish man." Road said, obviously disgusted by the other Noah's actions.

Lavi glanced at Tyki, who was looking even more upset by the situation. "Okay...I'll go...but only if you stop attacking in this area. These flowers are her life now."

Road giggled, "Of course! But you must promise not to tell a soul about what transpires! Of course, you're great at keeping secrets now, huh? Okay Tyki! Lavi will come! Don't worry exorcists, he'll be back in a few days!" She opened up her door and the Akuma, Noah, and Lavi all went through.

The Akuma dispersed, and Tyki took Lavi's hand, giving him a look that showed how agonizingly sorry he was for this situation, Lavi nodded, accepting it. Road led them into a room with a long table. The Earl was seated at head of the table at the far end, and the rest of the Noah were scattered across the length of it. Lavi took a seat across from the Earl, at the nearest end, and Tyki sat at his right. Road skipped to take her seat to the right of the Earl.

"Why hello, Lavi. It seems we have some things to discuss, don't we?" The Earl said.

((Review please!))


	3. Decision

"Why hello, Lavi. It seems we have some things to discuss, don't we?" The Earl said.

Lavi nodded quietly, unsure of how he should approach this.

"You're so confused!" The Earl began laughing, but the rest of the Noah looked angry and moody, "I've decided to present you and Tyki with a decision to make."

Tyki looked confused, but gripped Lavi's hand like he was sure they were all going to take him away from him. Lavi glanced at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Murmurs of disgust were sounded by the Noah, but the Earl just squirmed in his seat like he was excited about a piece of news he had to deliver.

"Hmm...but maybe we should wait until after dinner. I'm hungry! Aren't you?"

Several of the Noah nodded, and so did Lavi. He was hungry, because all of this was stressing him out. He needed comfort food. The Millenium Earl clapped his hands and several akuma flew out of a pair of double doors carrying lidded platters, setting them down and uncovering them. The Noah set to eating quickly, grabbing food for their plates. Tyki grabbed enough food for Lavi, all food that would settle well in his stomach full of lively butterflies, without being asked to, then filled his own plate.

Everyone chowed down happily, well, except Lavi who was still confused why he was brought here. He suddenly remembered Opal and choked on the piece of meat he was eating. Tyki grabbed Lavi's hand quickly and whispered, "It'll be okay, she'll be okay. I promise, I won't let them hurt anyone you like."

Lavi calmed a bit but he couldn't resume eating when the fate of his new friend was weighing on his mind. He pushed the plate away from him and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself by taking a deep breath. He shuddered, trying not to get overwhelmed by everything. He was terrified for her, and himself. He had no idea why he was here, and he didn't believe for one second he could overwhelm everyone.

Once everyone was finished eating, the dishes were taken away and the Earl looked back at Lavi once more. He grinned and giggled, "Ah, to your decision. You must know that we aren't very excited about Tyki becoming romantically involved with an enemy. So, you have two choices. Either join the Noah and abandon your profession as a Bookman and an exorcist, or let Tyki abandon his family, friends, and colleagues and he can try to join the Black Order. I think you'll see we are much more open to outsiders."

"Wh-what will happen to Opal if we decide to leave? And us?"

"You three will be permitted to leave under a 24-hour truce, but after we will pursue you both as enemies. I'll give you one night together to decide what you want to do."

All of the Noah vacated the room, leaving the two of them together. Lavi turned and stared into Tyki's eyes. "I...I don't know what to do." Lavi whispered, gripping the other man's hand.

"Either way, at least one of us is going to get hell. But if we go to the Order, Opal will be treated better. And you can't tell anyone the truth about us or this meeting, so you'll be fine enough. We should go back to your home." Tyki said with finality.

Lavi nodded, "Will you be okay?"

"I don't think I'll get a very good welcome, but I'll do fine."

"No you won't, and we both know it." Lavi said softly.

"I don't want you to live here, and splitting up won't be good for either of us." Tyki said.

"Fine." Lavi said, looking at the tile floor.

Tyki lifted the other's chin, making him focus his gaze on him. "I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I don't want you to be hurt!"

Tyki leaned in and kissed him. It started slow, but as the minutes passed it grew passionate. After a while, Tyki carried the red-haired man back to his room. Their bodies were hot and needy. They needed a distraction, and each other, because the next morning was going to be hard. So they stripped and went at it.

* * *

They rolled out of bed the next morning, dressing quickly. Tyki took him to the front hall where The Earl and Opal waited. Opal looked completely out of it. Drugged. Lavi feared what had happened to her, but he bit his lip and waited for The Earl to address them. He didn't have long to wait.

"What was your decision?"

"We're leaving for the Order." Tyki said surely.

The Earl turned and left the room swiftly, leaving them all behind. Tyki pulled Lavi into a hug and kissed his neck lightly before walking over to Opal. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and she returned to normal. Lavi answered all of her questions, and she promised to keep it quiet. Opal quickly took to Tyki, smiling at them both like they were her children. It made them both feel really good.

"Let's go." Lavi said quietly.

Tyki nodded and looked over at where one of Road's doors snapped open. The little girl walked out of it. She looked like she had been crying. "I hated you, Lavi, for taking my family away. But you two are in love, so I'll deal with it. I've been ordered to give you a door to leave through. Goodbye."

The door disappeared behind her and a new one opened up in front of them. Tyki kissed the girl on the cheek and said goodbye, Lavi waved and so did Opal. They all walked through the door. They were in the forest by the Order. The door they had just walked through snapped closed and disappeared like the first. Opal stared at the large building and gaped.

"My babies would have loved to see a place like this." Lavi smiled at her.

They all began walking, taking their time for the older woman. After a while, they reached the main gate. The gate stared down at him, then spoke. "You're Lavi."

"Yes. And they are Opal and Tyki."

"You have an old woman and a Noah with you?" The gate asked skeptically.

Lavi nodded, "May we come in?"

* * *

Back in the Research Department, all hell broke loose. Komui and Reever bickered about letting them in, papers were thrown, and screaming ensued about Lavi's trustworthiness. Rouvelier and Link walked in and looked at the screen. Rouvelier raised an eyebrow.

"Why haven't the exorcists been called yet?"

"Just doing that sir!" Reever called, going for a phone.

* * *

Back on the ground, Lavi, Opal, and Tyki were sitting by the gate, waiting for their response. It had been an hour since Lavi asked, and so they were passing the time playing Go Fish with a deck of cards that Tyki had. So, when the exorcists closed in, they were shocked by the strange sight they saw. The three game-players didn't notice the newcomers.

"Do you have any threes?" Tyki asked, looking at Opal.

"Go fish, and you asked me that last time." The old woman said playfully.

"I think you're lying," Tyki said, picking a card off the top of the deck.

"Now now, no challenging her play. Tyki, any kings?" Lavi asked, his cards fanned in front of his face.

He handed over two kings ruefully. "I swear, the two of you are cheating."

Lavi and Opal laughed as Lavi put down four kings. "So many claims. Maybe you just aren't that good at Go Fish."

"I could beat you both at Poker," Tyki said, scratching the back of his head.

"We aren't playing Poker though, we're playing Go Fish, and you're terrible." Opal said jokingly.

Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee stared at them, completely speechless. Finally though, Kanda was able to speak. "What the hell is this?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious? I'm being whooped in Go Fish." Tyki remarked, staring at his cards seriously.

"But why are you playing?" Lenalee asked.

"You'd think for a technologically advanced organization, you'd be able to answer a door relatively quickly. But you took a while, so we decided to play a game," Lavi said.

"Lavi, dear, do you have any sevens?" Opal asked, soon after she was handed a seven.

Allen raised his eyebrow, "Why are you being so friendly with the enemy?

"I left the Noah." Tyki said. "Lavi, any jacks?" A pair of jacks were handed over.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Kanda asked skeptically.

"He's telling the truth." Opal and Lavi said in unison.

"Opal, do you have any threes?" Lavi asked.

"I sure do." Opal handed over two threes.

Tyki pointed at the two of them, "CHEATERS!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Opal said with a fake look of surprise.

"But how do you know he's telling the truth?" Allen asked.

"Because I do." Lavi said.

"Do you have any ones?" Opal asked, looking at Tyki.

"Go Fish." A card was taken from the pile.

"Why though? What happened to you on that mountain, Lavi? Everything changed then! You turned me down after I kissed you and you've been acting like you hate the Order!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"She what?" Tyki asked, putting his cards down and stared at Lavi.

"I didn't think it mattered." Lavi said, putting his down too, Opal followed suit because if the two of them had put theirs down, there was no point in her holding her's. The exorcists looked beyond confused.

"Of course it does! When did it happen?" Tyki persisted.

"Right after you returned me." Lavi said reluctantly.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I pushed her away! It's not like I wanted it!" Lavi said angrily.

"What do you want?"

"You know damn well what I want. If that wasn't clear, then none of this would have happened! You'd still be with your family, and I would have stayed with the mission." Lavi said dangerously. They were standing at this point and were nearly nose-to-nose. The others were staring

"Prove it." Tyki said.

Lavi grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into a deep kiss. It went on for several minutes and their anger melted away quickly. After they pulled away, Lavi looked at the ground, blushed, and muttered, "Last night should've been proof enough."

"Wait! So you two are..." Lenalee trailed off, pale.

"You two are together?" Allen asked.

"Of course! Otherwise, Lavi and Opal would be dead." Tyki said, holding the red-haired exorcist around the waist.

Suddenly, the gate keeper spoke up. "I've been using my brain-scan feature on the Director's orders. The three of them have memories from the last twenty-four hours that are locked up, but otherwise they haven't told a lie. Tyki really is a deserter, and the two love each other."

The exorcists nod, and soon after a golem begins speaking. "Orders are to have finders watch them for an extended period of time. Opal will be admitted to the Order, and Tyki will be if he doesn't turn on us in a year. He will share Lavi's room until other things are taken into account. They're allowed to return to the public once they're done questioning."

* * *

Epilogue:

A few weeks later, they were able to join the rest of the group. Tyki would be sent out on missions with Lavi and would help where ever he could. The two refused alternate sleeping arrangements. Opal became a very popular woman in the Order, treating everyone like they were her children, but she prefered Lavi and Tyki. A year later, Lavi and Tyki were married. Tyki was finally admitted as an exorcist and Central grudgingly accepted that.

((I hope you liked it! That was the end! Anyway, I'm sorry if it seemed rushed or something, I really did try.))


End file.
